


Bath Time

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Smut, Sort Of, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Arthur Morgan stops at an overpriced hotel for the night and decides to take a bath, only to receive some help.Day 1: Hand jobs ⦾ Sexual acts with strangers





	Bath Time

“Fuckin’ rip off,” the outlaw growled as he tossed fifty cents down onto the counter. “It’s twenty-five cents everywhere else but fifty here. Ain’t no good reason for it.”

“We have very clean tubs, sir,” the hotel owner said with the utmost pride.

The owner clearly wasn’t from around here, some rich yankee who probably decided to head down south and capitalize on ripping off poor folk traveling from one place to another. But Arthur’s horse was too tired to keep trekking, and this was the only hotel for miles; he’d just rent a room, take a bath, and sleep here for the night so he could finish heading back to camp in the morning.

“Ridiculous,” he grumbled under his breath before heading up the steps to his room, only taking a few minutes to sort his items out before going to where the tub was located.

Alright, so the tub actually was _very clean,_ he had to give them credit for that. It was porcelain, too; shiny as shit. Still not worth an extra twenty-five cents, though, but whatever. Still, he stripped down to nothing and got in the tub, the hot water having already been prepared and making him feel cleaner just by stepping into it. At first, all he did was soak; let the steam open his pores and relax his muscles. But just as he was about to start scrubbing, there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” he called without even bothering to open his eyes.

The knob turned and the wooden barrier creaked open. “Want some help, sugar?”

The sultry voice that blessed his ears was enough to make him open one eye, then the other, as he spotted a woman peeking in the room, her big, brown eyes peering over at him.

“Well, I sure wouldn’t mind some,” he said as a smile crept onto his face.

His visitor entered, quietly shutting the door behind her. She was a pretty little thing; petite, probably in her mid-twenties, curly brown hair that went down to the middle of her back but was cut to also frame her face in the front, and just the tiniest of hands. And those big, brown eyes were almost like a doe’s—big for her face, but still fit her features perfectly. 

Her hips swayed as she sauntered her way over to the bath, sitting to his right and slightly behind him, then taking the cloth into her hand—such dainty things—before she began to scrub his arm, working it slow along his skin. The pressure she used was just enough to wash the dirt and grime of his journey away; not too rough to scrub him raw but not too soft to have no effect. And while she did the work, Arthur allowed his eyes to close again and his head to tip back, knowing he’d pay the fee and definitely tip because she had such a soft touch and was quiet and gentle.

By the time she’d finished washing his arms and legs, as well as his chest, she was moving down south to his groin—those fingers wrapping around his soft cock.

He jolted upright from the sudden feeling, water splashing along the side of the tub from the quick movement. “Whoa, hey, there!” The words were a mixture of a startled tone and a nervous laugh, his face almost uncomfortable because he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting that. But when he looked over to her, she just had that same smile on her face while her head was slightly cocked to the side.

“Don’t want my help anymore, sugar?” she asked, and the outlaw couldn’t help but glance between her eyes and lips. Well, shit, why the hell not? It’d been a while since he’d gotten _that_ sort of help from anyone other than… well, himself, really.

Arthur sat back in the tub again after a brief hesitation. “Alright, pretty thing. I’ll take what you’re offerin’.”

Her smile seemed to grow just a fraction of a centimeter and she put her palm against his chest, letting it slide down his belly before reaching her goal between his legs again. His cock was still soft, of course, but she had no hesitation in wrapping those dainty fingers around his flaccid dick again and stroking, working to get him hard quickly. It didn’t take long, either, until her fingers were just barely able to wrap around his girth as she stroked up and down.

She was immediately pumping his cock fast and squeezing just enough to make him groan, his head having fallen back against the tub once again, eyes closed as his breathing began to increase. He couldn’t help how his hips were flexing into each stroke she made, and he let out another low moan when she tightened her grip a little more. Her free hand went to his chest, nails gently digging into the wet flesh before it slid down to join her other hand on his cock, both wrapping around his length and stroking, increasing the sensation.

“Mm. Shit,” he groaned, his own fingers curling around the edges of the tub as he felt heat coiling deep in his belly. One of her hands released his cock and slid down to his balls, groping and rolling them in her palm at the same time she brushed the pad of her thumb over the head of his dick, and that seemed to be what sent him off the deep end. With a low moan, he tipped over the edge, his cum shooting into the bath water in white strings.

Arthur was breathing heavily, his eyes only opening when the woman had taken her hands out of the water. She still sat beside him, the smile remaining on her face and those big, brown eyes looking at him expectantly.

Oh. Right. Money.

“Ah… in my pants. Up there,” he motioned over to the back of the door. “You can… shit, you can just have whatever’s in there. That was… that was good.” Arthur settled back into the tub, reluctant to get out. “That was real good.”


End file.
